Coraline 2: The Other Mother returns
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: After starting over after the door incident, and starting her new life at her new school, Coraline notices something even newer. The door is wide open! Now it's up to Coraline and Wybie to defeat the other and defend their lives against the Other world! Please understand that my chapters are short, and rude reviews will always be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**What's this?**

 **A fresh new story?**

 **You heard here folks.**

 **I decided to write another version of movie.**

 **Because first of all, I like the movie better.**

 **Also, I might do a collection of short stories for this story.**

 **Okay, I think that's it.**

 **So without further delay,**

 **I present: Coraline 2!**

It had been weeks after the garden party Coraline threw.

She was content and happy with herself for the defeat of the Beldam.

She felt she had conquered everything.

Well everything except one thing.

A new School.

Coraline had been dreading this the entire time she had moved to the Pink Palace.

Her mother had always told her she would fit in.

That she would make new friends.

But Coraline wasn't so sure.

Espicially with the new uniform policy.

And to make matters worse...

...School started tomorrow.

She had no idea what to expect.

"'Guess I'll have find out."

Coraline said to her cat.

0000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000

Coraline woke up with a start.

The cat was at the foot of her bed.

"Ugh!"

Coraline exclaimed.

"I wish there was a way I couldn't go to school tomorrow!"

She said as she walked to her closet.

She threw on her boring school uniform;

And began to walk downstairs.

"Good morning you dizzy dreamer!"

Coraline's father sang.

"Dad,"

Coraline started.

"I've told you like a million times:

I'm not 5 anymore!"

She said, waving her arms around.

"Coraline, good morning dear."

Her mother said, typing away on her laptop.

Coraline looked at the clock, then said.

"Mom I'm running late, aren't I?"

That got her mother's attention.

"Charlie!

That's your que to in the car!"

Coraline walked out the door with her father;

Waving at her mother.

Her mother nodded at her.

'I hope this day goes of without any problems.'

She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

 **The chapters for this story will come really fast.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Anywho, here's the second chapter.**

Coraline was about to enter the front gates, when a familiar voice called her.

"Coraline!"

She turned around.

"Wybie?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, it's me.

Do you go to school here?"

Coraline gave him a nod.

"Starting today, yeah."

"Cool, I'll show you around."

00000000000oooooooo00000000

And of course, Coraline and Wybie had all the same classes.

Now that Wybie's grandmother trusted him;

He was allowed to walk Coraline home.

"Ha!"

Coraline laughed.

"You're so funny Wybie!"

"Yeah I guess.

Same time after school tomorrow?"

Coraline nodded, as she closed the door.

That night Coraline dreamt of something strange.

She dreamt of the dolls in the ghost children singing a song.

'We are small

but we are many,

we are many

we are small,

We will be there when you fall!'

It sounded strangely familiar.

She just didn't know where.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline got home from walking home with Wybie.

"Don't you think it's weird?

They ussually call when they take home."

Wybie was nodding in agreement.

"There is a slight possibility that they got held up though."

000000ooooo00000

Meanwhile a door in the pink palace was about to open.

The doors' handle was already broken.

On the other side of the door,

A maniacal laugh was getting louder.

"I'm coming for you!"

00000ooooo000000

Wybie waved goodbye to Coraline and began to walk towards home,

"Stay safe Cor!"

Coraline's timid smile faltered;

She replaced it with a look of determination.

"I'll cal you if I need anything.

And I'm serious!"

He nodded, and continued to walk.

Coraline however, had felt like something...

Was not right about her parents' absence.

0000

Coraline walked into the seemingly quiet house.

It was soon that she realized what was the thing about to get her.

'She's back?

How?!'

But she knew that now she had to be braver.

And stronger.

"Where are you?

Coraline?"

The Beldam said as she heard the sounds of a door shutting.

Coraline balled her fists.

And began to approach the evil woman.


End file.
